


♡ lets stick together // halloween tenmiko ♡

by candybats



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Relationships, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, TenMiko, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i made this as long as i could but tomorrows halloween and i cant wait any longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybats/pseuds/candybats
Summary: tenko and himiko had plans to hang out with kaede and her girlfriend miu at the pumpkin patch for some halloween fun, but the three know somethink tenko doesnt.





	♡ lets stick together // halloween tenmiko ♡

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i feel rlly bad that im uploading this at midnight on 10/30 and its a halloween fic, but i worked rlly hard and im a procrastinator so 8) it can be enjoyed all year round so i hope you guys like it!!!

Tenko was getting ready for her day out with Himiko. Halloween was fast approaching, well actually, it was the next day. She had switched outfits almost ten times, trying to decide the type of thing her crush would like. 

Should she dress to impress? What if what decides to wear is a style that looks bad on her, or if she looks like she tried too hard? What if she dressed too fall-inspired and Himiko dressed normally? She had no idea what to do when it came to fashion, in all honesty. She’s one big hot mess.

She and Himiko were going to go to the pumpkin patch along with Kaede, but she’s bringing her girlfriend, Miu, so Tenko and Himiko would be left out. They’re like training wheels on a motorcycle when it comes to those two. Either way, she’s extremely happy she’s gonna be spending time with the small girl.

She’s just so short and cute, so small and innocent. It’s just plain adorable, and she has a bit of an attachment to Himiko, in a way.

The thing is, Tenko has always been so dedicated to her hobbies, she doesn’t get very many opportunities to make friends, y’know? And either way, when she loves someone, whether it be in a romantic or friendship way, she means it. She prefers to think of herself as loyal, but others tend to think of it as weird.

But that’s okay! She’s her, and there’s nothing wrong with being who you are.

Hey, that’ll help her with coming up with her outfit! She could always mix things she likes with things Himiko likes. Some people may see it as bad, but as long as you’re not hurting or forcefully changing yourself because in her view, there’s nothing wrong with trying to impress others.

Himiko likes to wear blazers with casual things like poofy skirts, so maybe she should try that? They’re going at sunset so it should be getting colder. She wears skirts no matter the weather, so what if Tenko tries something like leggings? No… What about… Black jeans? That actually sounds cute!

She had a nice, dark blue blazer that she put on on top of a cute girl band shirt with those black jeans she mentioned. She typically wore sandals but to add more of that fall touch, she put on some boots. 

She actually felt really cute? Yes, she loves the way she dresses, but switching up the style was a bit relieving. 

Tenko is the type of person who sticks to strict routines. Everything that can be controlled will typically be mostly the same as before. For example, every day at 6, she’ll wake up to work out and practice neo aikido, but she’ll change up the moves and work harder each day. 

Anyway, back to real life; It’s almost 4:30, and she’s supposed to meet Himiko, Miu, and Kaede at the pumpkin patch at 5, so she has to hurry. She grabbed a little gift box off her desk, slipped it into her pocket and rushed out the door. It was within walking distance, but she really just needed to get there, so she figured she’d jog. Others were probably so confused as to why a girl dressed so formal was going for a jog, but that’s okay. A bit embarrassing, but okay.

That’s what happens when your parents are away for the weekend and you don’t have a driver’s license, I guess.

She was jogging for about five minutes before she bumped into someone and was shocked to see Himiko.

“O-oh no! Himiko, are you okay? I didn’t see you down there-”

“Ah, so we’re talking about my height now?” Himiko replied.

“No! I’m so sorry, that’s not what I meant at all!” Tenko said, in a blind panic. She didn’t mean it in a mean way, but how could she say something so careless to such a beautiful girl?

“It’s fine, I was joking. People say I can seem too serious when I joke…”

Tenko wanted so badly to interrupt and tell her it was okay and that she’s perfect just the way she is, but she began speaking again.

“So why were you running there?”

“Oh, well,” Ah, so she was one of the strangers that were probably judging her… No, Himiko would never do that! “I was worried I’d be late and wouldn’t have time to spend with you.”

She looked at her and smiled. “Aw, that’s so sweet of you, Tenko.”

Tenko’s heart is literally going to explode from just how cute Himiko’s smiley face is. Like, seeing her happy brightens her entire day, and she just wants to pick her up and spin her around, telling her she’s important in this world, ya feel?

As they continued walking, Himiko’s hand accidentally brushed against Tenko’s. In a panic, Tenko wandered to the side so it wouldn’t happen again. She was embarrassed, even though normal people wouldn’t even think twice about a simple accidental touch. In order to hide her nervousness, she decided to start up a conversation.

“I’ve carved my pumpkin already, I just suggested hanging out at the pumpkin patch because It’s fun and spooky! I carved a-”

“Hanging out?” Himiko interrupted. “Oh, sorry, you were talking. Go on, Tenko.”  
By her command, she continued. 

“I carved a cat on it! I’m not much of an animal person, but I think cats are adorable.” She smiled, waiting to see what Himiko had to say.

“Yeah, I have a pumpkin too, but I can be indecisive so I haven’t carved it… Wait, you like cats, Tenko? You seemed like a dog person to me.”

“Sure, dogs are okay but after I practice, I sometimes go pet my neighbor’s cat, you know, to destress when neo aikido doesn’t quite do the trick. I haven’t seen her in a while, though...” Why is she asking? Oh no, maybe Himiko hates cats and is silently judging her for her views on animals!

“Personally, I like birds the most specifically doves and domesticated pigeons. Although my favorite pet I’ve had was a sweet, old, black cat when I was growing up.” Tenko could see that thinking back about her old cat was making her happy.

“Aw, that’s sweet. What was their name?” She asked

“Her name was Sabrina, she was the love of my life,” Himiko responded, with a gentle smile. “Nyeh...That was a long time ago. She died years ago, and I don’t have any pets right now.”

Hey, Himiko? Maybe after this, we could go carve your pumpkin!” Tenko tried asking but coming off more forceful than she seemed. 

“Nyeh, as long as it isn’t too late, we could do that, I suppose.”

“Hm, what if, to make sure we can, we have a sleepover at my place? We never get to hang out outside of school, so I wanna make the most of today,” Tenko said, very hopeful.

“Hmm… I guess that’ll be alright since it is a Saturday… Are we gonna walk to your place after?”

“Yup! It’s quite a short walk!” She had to bottle up most of her excitement. A sleepover! With Himiko! There’s currently nothing that could make her happier than this, not even neo aikido, which is saying way more than people would think.

They were approaching the entrance of the pumpkin patch, where Kaede and Miu waited and waved to the pair enthusiastically. “Guys!” Kaede yelled. “Ah! I’m so glad you made it! We came a bit early without realizing since we were together already.”

“Hey, you guys got here together too, huh? What were you doing, huh? Fuckin’?” Miu asked, vulgar as ever. 

“N-No!” Tenko defended. “We’re, uh, not in that sorta relationship-”

“Yeah... “ Himiko agreed, awkwardly. 

Kaede elbowed Miu’s chest. “Miu, you can’t just say that to them!”

“And you can’t elbow my fukin’ tit but you did it anyway!” Miu playfully fired back.

The two ended up laughing and jokingly pushing each other around, forgetting Tenko and Himiko were just standing there, watching them flirt and play with each other. Tenko’s mind immediately wanted to say “that could be us but you playin’” but realized that one; that’s cringy, and two; it would out her crush, so she stayed quiet and laughed.

“Anyway, I have some money for face painting, wanna do that first so we can get some pictures?” Kaede suggested. All the girls agreed and headed over to the station.

They decided on what they wanted, Kaede was gonna get some music notes, Himiko was gonna get a witch hat with some dust and other spooky stuff around, Miu didn’t want her face painted because she “doesn’t wanna break out,” and Tenko wasn’t sure what she wanted yet.

“I really want it painted, don’t get me wrong, I just have no ideas… You guys should go first while I decide.”

“Are you sure?” Himiko asked. “You usually always have your mind set on something right away,” Himiko said. She was right, Tenko is still just a bit nervous.

“Yeah… I just wanna make sure it counts! I want the best face painting I’ve gotten yet!”

Tenko watched and recorded the process of the two getting their faces painted. She wasn’t sure if Himiko would mind her posting it on her story or not, so she didn’t just to be safe. 

The artist was adding some finishing details on Himiko’s face when she asked Tenko if she thought of anything yet. “Uh, sorry, I haven’t. Maybe I shouldn’t get it painted... “

“Tenko,” Himiko interrupted. “What if I pick since you’re having such a hard time? I mean if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it is!” Tenko said, loudly.

Himiko stood up as the artist finished and Tenko took her post. The artist bent down so Himiko could whisper what she wanted her to paint on the taller girl. The artist nodded, and Tenko couldn’t tell what she was painting at all. She just noticed she was using pink and black paint, and that was all.

Himiko was smiling as she was watching, but Tenko didn’t know this.  
The artist showed Tenko her face with a hand mirror, and it was really simple and cute. It was a black cat with a large, pink heart in the background. “Aw, you added a heart because of my love of cats!”  
`  
“Nyeh? Oh, yeah, I did.” She said, quietly.

It took them a minute, but they realized Miu and Kaede were nowhere to be seen. “Well, it looks like we’re by ourselves now,” she said. “Tenko, do you wanna go into the house of mirrors? That could be fun, and I kind of have a fear of most of the things here…”

“Sure! I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I assume you don’t like fast-moving things?”

“No, nor heights and many other things. I think that could possibly be the only thing I could do here besides the petting zoo…”

“Oh, don’t worry about it! I feel kind of bad for picking this place if you wouldn’t enjoy it, though…” She realized after saying it that she was guilt-tripping her and want to apologize. “Wait, no! It’s just that I want to make sure you have a really fun time and all, so I-”

“It’s okay. I’ll have fun just being with you at all. I did only come here to spend time with you, after all.”

“Only me? Not Kaede or-”

“Two more people!” A man shouted. “Two more people can go into the house of mirrors!”

“Nyeh? Oh, we should go.” Himiko suggested, grabbing Tenko’s hand to pull her to the area.

“Yeah!” Tenko agreed, flustered by the fact that she’s holding hands w her. ‘Calm down, Tenko,’ she thought. ‘She’s just leading you this way.’

They handed the man some tickets and headed in. Himiko was giggling at the super bizarre reflections and Tenko was just laughing and taking selfies of themselves the whole time.

“Hi- Him-” Tenko spat out, trying so hard to say Himiko’s name while laughing. “Hold on-”

“Take your time, Tenko,” Himiko said, before doing a sweet giggle at her friend. 

“Look at this one!” She yelled, turning her phone to show Himiko a really distorted and hilarious picture in one of the mirrors as they walked out. “Aw Tenko, what happened to your face?” Himiko laughed, pointing at the funny swerve directly on her face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I always look like that.” Tenko formed a large grin and squished her cheeks in an adorable, childish way. Himiko made a weird looking expression, almost as if she was studying her, before responding.

“Y’know, Tenko, you’re really cute.”

WHAT. 

Tenko is sick of how girls always call each other cute or seem like they’re flirting when they’re just being friendly. Like, she’s the definition of a “disaster gay,” she can barely handle it when random girls say things like this to her. Himiko? Oh, she’s freaking out.

And all she did was call her cute.

They spent a while wandering around, then splitting a large pretzel since they both ran out of money due to the overpriced tickets. I mean, five dollars for two tickets? One game is two tickets! 

They were hanging out around Down the Clown for a while, Himiko standing off to the side while Tenko aggressively played. “Tenko, you’re spending so many tickets and losing. Thirteen-year-olds are winning on their first try, maybe you should give up now…”

“Himiko, I don’t need this negativity right now. Send me some good vibes only so I can get that unicorn!”

“What a pain… Well, I guess I’m sending my good vibes. Good luck, Tenko! You can do it this time.” It sounded like Himiko’s optimism was forced, but it still motivated Tenko to prove her wrong.

She focused on using her aim she learned from practicing neo aikido. She became extremely determined and threw with a ton of passion before she got enough to get the unicorn! Well, a smaller version of the one she wanted, but she still got it.

“HA! Take that, you stupid clowns!” Tenko yelled before flipping off the game as she walked away. The owner laughed at her extra-ness.  
“Congratulations, Tenko. It’s really cute,” Himiko said, smiling, then giving her a tight side hug.

“Did you see me? I did so good!”

“Well...:” Himiko started. “I have a slight fear of clowns, so I stood where I couldn’t see them and focused on you. You looked really focused and it was cute.”

She. Said. It. Again.

“Well, I really wanted to win something for you…” Tenko blushed. “I mean, that’s the game I’m best at.”

“HEY, FUC-”

“Miu! There are kids everywhere! No using language like that here!” Kaede scolded.

“Yeah, yeah… Whatever.”

Miu and Kaede came over to greet the pair excitably, both of them holding a ton of food and a variety of different prizes. 

“Ooh! Nice unicorn, Tenko! Miu wone that same one for me earlier!” Kaede said, reaching underneath her arm for the stuffed toy. 

“Oh, I won it for Himiko!” Tenko said, handing it to her, who accepted it with a blush that went right over Tenko’s head.

“She realized,” Miu said not-so-quietly into Kaede’s ear. 

“Hm?” Tenko asked. Who realized what? Are they plotting something? Well, obviously not since she apparently ‘knows.’ 

“Nothin’, virgin… Wait, not virgin?” Miu asked, followed by a second elbow to the chest by Kaede. “Not the tits, dude!”

Himiko finally started to contribute to the conversation. “It’s gonna start getting dark soon… Tenko, maybe we should start heading to your house?”

“Ooh, they’re going to Tenko’s empty house~,” Miu said to Kaede with a wink, forcing Tenko into a firetruck red blush. “Miu! I-It’s not like that! I promise!”

“Yeah…” Himiko cut in. “We’re just having a sleepover, nothing sexual is gonna happen,” she assured.  
Kaede gave both of them hugs individually then waked energetically. “Bye, you guys! Love you!” She turned around and her long hair did a flip as she started to walk away. “Bye, fukin’ lesbians!” Miu yelled to them, and you could hear Kaede scold her again, followed by Miu’s loud “OW!”

“W-wait, Himiko? Is Miu just being Miu or are you actually a lesbian?” Tenko asked, her heart beating fast. Maybe, just maybe, she could eventually have a crush on her, too?

“Well, no, I’m bisexual. Are you bi or a lesbian?” Himiko asked.

“Oh…” Does Himiko just know? She’s been told its “obvious” that she’s gay by many people, but even Himiko just assumes? “Well, I’m a lesbian, I guess.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Yup, there it is. She only likes telling people she’s comfortable with, but she’s comfortable with all three members of the group, so it’s okay. She accidentally came out to Kaede when Kaede told her that she had a girlfriend and Tenko responded with “I wish I had a girlfriend.” Rookie mistake. Maybe they told her?

“Anyway, let’s take this way home,” Tenko said as she leads Himiko to a different exit. “There’s really nice scenery this way, although it may take a bit longer if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, of course it’s okay. Taking walks with you is really fun, Tenko. You’re really nice to talk to and we have deeper conversations when we walk.”

“Do we?” She never really put much thought into that. 

“Yeah, since we’re walking we can’t really get distracted by things like our phones or objects so we just say what’s on our mind. It’s like that with anybody, if you ask me.”

“Hm, I guess you’re right.”

They walked through down the street and a cold breeze blew past them. “Tenko, I’m really proud you decided to wear clothes that cover up your body since it’s cold,” Himiko said.

“What do you mean?” 

“I couldn’t criticize you if you were wearing a skirt since I always am, but you’re wearing a jacket and boots. It’s cold and I was worried you’d wear something cool and end up getting cold. I wouldn’t want you upset on a day like this.”

“Yeah, today has been pretty great. Halloween is tomorrow and I got to spend time with you.” Tenko said with a laugh. 

“Yeah, it is our day after all.”

“Aw, Himiko! You called today our day even if we were with our other friends! That makes me so happy, you don’t understand.” It almost seemed as if that sentence made Himiko a bit upset or puzzled. Maybe both?

She decided it was best not to comment.

“Ah, the sunset is so pretty. I love it when the sky becomes a perfect balance of pink and blue. Oh! Or when the sky is completely blue, well, aside from those purple spots, but it has those pink clouds that look like torn cotton balls. Maybe some golden sunsets too?” Tenko said, lost in a daze.

“You really admire things like this, huh, Tenko?”

“Yeah… I don’t have a lot of time to appreciate it, though. I spend a lot of time training and not a lot of time talking to my friends or going outside… Although I’ve been better with my socializing.”

“Yeah…” Himiko started. “You are really devoted to your hobbies. Are you this way with people, as well?”

Tenko was a bit shocked by that. What does that mean? Devoted as in faithful in relationships? Devoted as in religion? Devoted as in love in relationships? Why would she wanna know about her love life? Dang it, Tenko, there you go again with your wishful thinking.

“Well… I do consider myself a very loyal person, I guess.” Tenko sighed and looked down. “At least that’s what I think. People have told me I’m needy or clingy. I don’t let that get me down though. My name is Tenko Chabishira and I am wonderful, and even if I have my flaws, I’m still a good person.”

“Tenko, I’m really proud of you for believing in yourself. That’s hard for a lot of people, especially when there was someone who’s put them down before.”

They were both blushing but neither were looking at each other.

“Uh, it’s starting to get dark. Tenko, I think we should hurry.”

“Don’t worry, Him, this is a safe part of town and I’m skilled in neo aikido. I’ll protect you no matter what!” Tenko assured her.

“No, it’s not that, uh-”

“HIMIKO! THAT’S HER!” Tenko boomed, rushing down a different path towards the local cemetery. Himiko panicked and followed, not knowing what was happening. “What a pain…” She mumbled, trying to catch up.

Tenko suddenly crouched and picked up what appeared to be a cat. It was fluffy and a combination of grey and white.

“This is Neo! My neighbor’s cat I was telling you about. She went missing a while ago. I’m so glad she’s okay, and without a scratch too, huh?” She began cooing and talking a baby talk to her. “How’d you get all the way to the cemetery, baby?”

Himiko began looking really nervous. “Ten-Tenko? I really think we should be hurrying…”

Tenko finally noticed Himiko’s worries, put Neo down, and rushed over to her. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?” Did she do something wrong? It seems this always happens, huh? No, she shouldn’t think like that. She never intentionally hurt her, so she has no reason to worry unless Himiko says something.

A gust of wind blew and Himiko shivered, her teeth chattering. “It’s just that I uh, have a fear of ghosts and the dark. I feel like a cemetery at nightfall the afternoon before Halloween is a bit too much for me to handle.” 

“Oh, Himi! You should’ve told me! I feel awful, I’ll call my neighbors and tell them where Neo is, right now I have the responsibility to protect you, remember?” Tenko looked determined. “Are you okay right now?”

Himiko was about to answer but the cat suddenly meowed which caused Himiko to start crying automatically, even though she knew nothing was wrong.  
“Are you fine with being touched?” Tenko asked, assertively.

“What..?”

“Are you fine with being touched?” She asked again.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Without saying anything, Tenko scooped up the small girl, carried her bridal style, and began to slowly jog. “Let’s get to a well-lit area. I didn’t get my arms nice and buff for no reason, I knew I’d have to protect a beautiful girl such as yourself.”

Wow. Tenko just said that.

“What? Beautiful?” Himiko asked, looking into Tenko’s eyes. She didn’t look back, though. She only looked ahead, with pink cheeks, yet no smile. She was full of determination.

“Yes, beautiful. A girl whose face and heart are flourishing. A girl I’ve had a crush on for the longest time… Wow, I just said that huh?” Tenko laughed but was internally freaking out. She’s never confessed to anyone before.

“Yeah, I know Tenko.” Tenko looked shocked and set Himiko down by a lamp post. 

“What do you mean ‘you know?’” Tenko asked. “Do I make it that obvious?”

Himiko looked a bit confused but was still blushing and rubbing her arm nervously. “Well, if you want an honest answer, yes. But Miu and Kaede told me we were all going on a double date. Did they… Not tell you that?”

Tenko covered her face with her hands. “Oh, uh, no, they didn’t.”

She had a moment of realization before yelling “WAIT! Did I seriously just go on a date with you without even knowing it? I could’ve done so many more things, we could’ve done date things! We-”

“Hey, Tenko?” Himiko asked. “We could always start again, you know. How about we stay up watching Halloween movies tonight?”

“I… I’d really love that, Himiko.” She said, starting to tear up.

“You’re really one big baby, you know that? A tall, strong, skilled baby, but still a baby.”

Tenko grabbed the sides of Tenko’s blazer and pulled her down far enough to kiss her, then boop her on the nose. “I’m glad we’ll both know we’re on a date this time.”

“Hey, Himiko?”

“Yes?”

“That’s gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this long ily and i'd rlly appriciate it if you left some feedback so i can improve!!! no pressure tho :)


End file.
